Momentary
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: He can't take everything from his brother, especially when it comes to love. He got to retrieve the real timeline. "It was sweet, to finally feel what does it feels like with Tenma. Even it was momentary." Shonen-ai. YuuTen.


"Oh, it's 5 already?" Tenma looked at the clock on the table beside my bed. "Waah! I gotta go now! Aki-nee's going to be mad if I go home late!"

Kyousuke nodded, "And visiting time is closing soon," he turned me, "I guess I'll go home too, Nii-san. Sorry, but we'll see you again tomorrow."

I nodded, and he smiled at me. Standing up from his chair he tugged at Tenma's shirt, "Let's go, Tenma. Bye, Nii-san."

The brunette stood up also and waved at me, "Bye, Yuuichi-san!"

I smiled and waved him back, "Bye, Kyousuke. Bye, Tenma!"

Tenma nodded at me and ran to Kyousuke, tugging at his cape and finally they were out from my room. I sighed, I was kind of disappointed that they left me, to be the truth. I wanted them to stay longer, but rules are rules, visiting time is closing soon.

I wandered my eyes to the window, finding that my brother and his brunette friend has went down to the garden. I can see Taiyou escaping Fuyuka-san and bumped to them. Chuckling, I stared at how does Kyousuke scolded the boy that was hiding behind Tenma's back. I sighed at the sight.

I can't help to stare at Tenma.

The boy has always caught my eye, even from the first time he showed in front of me, searching for Kyousuke. He seems to be always cheerful and bright, like nothing can make him sad. It's just beautiful to see him smile.

And I do realize too that not only me that who likes him. I know Kyousuke likes him too and it goes the same for Taiyou.

I sighed and turned my gaze to the reddish orange sky.

If only I can be with him just for once.

* * *

**Momentary**

**Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to Level-5**

**All P.O.V. is Yuuichi's P.O.V. **

**Warning: May be OOC, Shonen-ai, typos and grammar mistakes, etc.**

* * *

I ran through the roads swiftly while wandering my eyes to the watch I'm using. It's 3 in the afternoon and the weather is just perfect to play soccer. Well, I am running now to the riverbanks to play soccer. No, I wasn't just running to play soccer.

I was running because I know someone must be waiting for me there.

Stopping at the stairs, I saw a brown haired brunette practicing his shot with his Keshin. I got myself running down the stairs and called out his name, "Tenma-kun!"

He turned his back to see me approaching him. Smiling, he replied my call, "Yuuichi-san!"

I smiled and waved at him, and he walked closer to me excitedly. With his gestures, I know he's ready to jump at me and hug me till I tell him to stop, "You came! I missed you so much!"

Yup, as predicted, he hugged me right on the spot. Ah how I miss him being like this. All because that stupid exam. Finally it's all finished and the announcements are good too. What is left that me to take university tests, "Haha, I missed you too, Tenma-kun," caressing his soft brown hair, I looked to the soccer ball he had brought, "I see you had completed Justice Wing!"

"Yeah! I finally did it this time!" he released his hug and beamed a smile to me, "It was because of your help! I couldn't have done it without you!"

Chuckling, I patted his head, "Ah, don't mention it. It's because of your hard work too it worked," but he shook his head and looked at me with determined eyes, "No, I'm serious! If you didn't help me, I would still be practicing aimlessly!"

He smiled at me cutely with a blush on his face. Yes, I have always find him cute. His cheery personality, how he's a soccer freak, I find it all about him are cute. Don't make me start on his appearance, I love his greyish blue eyes. And don't forget about his brunette locks. Everything, everything.

I like everything about him.

Since that day, the day that the freshman began to search for clubs, he came up to me, yelling my name. I didn't know him at first, so I just stared at him dumbfounded-ly while asking 'Who are you?' and smiling at him at the time. With him blushing madly, he shot up and stared at me enthusiastically, introducing himself intensely, telling me all things why did he joined the soccer club and looking forward to my assistance…

"_I-I really admire you! I want to be like you!" _

Ah, how those sweet voice first rang in my ears.

"_T-Therefore, I'm looking forward to be guided with you, Tsurugi-senpai!" _

And then there's just me casually said that he can just call me with my first name. Yet somehow my name turned to be so beautiful when he said it.

I fell in love with him from the first time I see him.

I thought this feeling was just a temporary feeling, and then I saw him practiced really hard on the riverbanks. To be the truth, I doubt that I can be active in the club again, because this year I'm already in my last years on high school, so I'm probably will be stuffed and surrounded with textbooks and subject notebooks to prepare on the exams.

But then again, remembering how a hard-worker and with his never give up personality, I might be sparing some of my time for him.

I really fell in love with him.

I know my age and his is really distant, but I don't care.

I just want to be with him.

Each day, I began to visit him when he's practicing at the riverbanks, and he would look at me with a cute blush and a cheery voice calling out my name.

"Yuuichi-san, are you okay?"

Startled, I realized that I was day dreaming while still patting his head, "A-Ah, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something,"

"Ah I see," he smiled again, "Oh, yeah, umm, remembering about something, I called you because I want to say something to you,"

"Oh, really? What's that?"

Silence. He turned his gaze down for a while. Is he going to say something ….. Disappointing?

"I-I like you."

That voice was almost like a whisper. I can't really call what he is saying, "Eh?"

"I-I just admire you so much, Yuuichi-san! I can't help it, I thought this feeling was just a simple admiral, but I kept thinking about you every day!"

I was speechless. And also blushing, "Ah, thank you, Tenma-kun, but really, it's no need to praise me that much—,"

But he quickly shook his head, "I'm not praising you, Yuuichi-san, I really like everything about you! You're just so… amazing! You're a great striker, you're so nice a-and I fi-find quite handsome…. I'm sorry! I know you don't have the same feelings with me but I-I just like you so much! No, I love you so much!"

I'm still speechless. He continued to talk, "A-and I want to say thank you! I mean, you're going to be a graduate of the school, so I took this time to say thank you! You've done so much to help me in soccer and also in my studies! I'm really thankful to you!"

I can't help myself anymore.

I took grabbed his shoulder and gently closed the gap between our lips. I can feel his eyes widen at my sudden action and it stays until I parted. Smiling at him, I caresses his cheek, "Think of it as an answer to your confession,"

But he just stayed in his position, stoned and widen eyed. Did I do something wrong?

"Ah, um, sorry if you didn't like it—,"

"N-no!" he said with a mad blush on his face, "I'm sorry, I just didn't think that you would kiss me a-and…"

And suddenly I just hugged him out of nowhere.

* * *

Graduation day has passed and now I'm officially no longer a high school student. And it's been over three months since I and Tenma had been together. We almost always does things together, and sometime I had him on a sleepover at my new apartment. Sometime I would visit the club and with him greeting me.

And then suddenly someone came, giving me a some-kind of bracelet. He said it was a time bracelet.

He told me the timeline I'm living was a false timeline.

The real timeline got me in an accident. He says that when mine and Kyousuke's ball was caught stuck on a tree, Kyousuke went up to the tree and falls, making me hurt my legs when saving him. And the accident resulting me on a wheelchair.

He said the real timeline got Kyousuke entered Raimon. Working for the organization of soccer protection, Fifth Sector as a SEED. All for my legs operation.

He said Kyousuke finally helped Raimon and they won the Holy Road.

He said Tenma and Kyousuke was together, in love.

I almost felt like my heart crush. Because of everything. Recalling the 'only one of us can enter soccer camp thing' incident, I felt like taking everything from Kyousuke. He left his feelings for soccer so I can proceed at soccer.

Staying in this timeline, I felt like taking soccer from Kyousuke. I felt like taking Tenma from Kyousuke.

It hurts, thinking about all the memories I had with Tenma, and then someone said that all of this was wrong, fake, a lie.

But I can't be selfish.

* * *

And then as told, the rabbit guy came, with a bear as a coach and with you, Tenma.

Approaching the fields of him versus Protocol Omega, the team that causes all of this mess, I walked calmly when Tenma came to me with an excited face,

"Tsurugi! I knew you would come."

But I'm not that Tsurugi.

"I'm sorry, Tenma-kun. I'm not Kyousuke."

"Eh?"

"I'm Kyousuke's brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi.

* * *

I stared to the blue skies while leaning on the rails. Here I am, at the Steel Tower Plaza, thinking about things. There's been a lot going in my mind. Like, why this kind of thing should happen, why Protocol Omega wants to erase soccer,….

And thinking about my future conditions, I really wanted to play soccer just for the last time with Kyousuke.

"I'm sure Tsurugi never forgets his feeling for soccer, Yuuichi-san! You definitely can play with him!"

I smiled to him. I like to hear his cheery voice again, but something in my heart just crushed, "Thank you, Tenma-kun. It's the last thing that I can do. After this, the me in the real timeline can't do that," I turned to him, "I can't take soccer from Kyousuke."

He looked at me with concern eyes, "But…,"

"I can't take you from Kyousuke,"

Startled to hear that, he blushed a little with shock, "How do you know….?"

I just smiled at him.

* * *

"The match has ended! Raimon is the winner!"

The match has finally ended, with us being the winner. Ah, I can't do this without Kyousuke.

"So the history is finally restored?" the short boy, Shinsuke said. The rabbit guy —I think his name was Fey?—, nods at him.

So this is it. The real timeline is restored. And this timeline would be only a fairy tale.

Suddenly I felt myself disappearing, with Tenma looked at me in a sad face, "Yuuichi-san!"

Think of it, after this, there will be no more sleepovers on my apartment, no more visiting the club, no more Tenma hugging my arms, no more….

But then, I just smiled. This is the reality.

This is was a sweet dream.

"Thank you."

* * *

The sun was shining bright on my face, waking me up from my sleep. I felt like that I had travelled somewhere. Something about me living in a wrong timeline…. Something about me walking.

Something about me and Tenma together.

It was a strange dream, yet it happens so fast. I tried to sit up and looked to the window. I can see that's it's already afternoon.

I looked to my side of the bed, to a white table. I saw something on the table,

Like a bracelet.

Then suddenly memories began to flood my mind. The confession, the graduation, the match…

It was all real. The Time Bracelet is real.

I tried to move my legs. No use, it didn't budge a little. Feeling a little down, I sighed. So this is the real timeline. Me on the hospital bed, can't go anywhere, needs a wheelchair…

Without Tenma.

It was really bittersweet, remembering that the relationship was a false thing. I realized the feeling that I have for the boy was the same in both timelines.

Like—no, it was love.

Some side of me regrets that I didn't stayed in Timeline. I would be happy with Tenma and everything's gonna be okay.

But then again, I can't take things away from Kyousuke. Especially it's about love. Kyousuke has a hard shell to crack, making him out from the crowd and hard to blend in. I was feeling thankful that it was Tenma who broke his barrier.

It really felt like a dream, being with Tenma and yet it's actually impossible.

"Yuuichi-san! Are you there? Can we come in?"

But then again, it was sweet, to can feel what does it feels like to be with the boy.

Even it was momentary.

A satisfying momentary trip.

.

.

.

"Of course, just come in Tenma-kun!"

**End.**

* * *

I was re-watching Chrono Stone episode 4. And once again my face was wet from the tears. WHY LEVEL-5 WHY WHY WHY YUUICHI NII-CHAN WHYYYYY #sobbing all over the place

And lol I know the fandom has a few supporters of this pairing but then again LOL GUYS THIS IS MY SECOND OT /shot and by the way, I did mention "Momentary Trip" But it doesn't mean this fic is based up at the song Setsuna Trip.

Writing this at 1 AM and I had school at 6 so I definitely must sleep…. Or maybe not 8D

Read and Review guys!


End file.
